


Married To You

by ShadowCat1988



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat1988/pseuds/ShadowCat1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin Dongho is one of the richest students at Seoul Academy. Then he finds out he's been engaged to Shin Soohyun, one of the 'nerds'. What will happen to this unlikely couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dongho shoved his front door open, walking in and tossing his backpack onto the couch. "I'm home!" he called. He glanced into the mirror on the wall. A young man with tousled black hair and black eyeliner outlining his dark brown eyes stared back at him.

"Dongho? You're home early."

Dongho looked behind him, seeing his mother behind him. "No, actually I'm not. School's out."

"That's nice." Mrs. Shin said. "Your father wants to see you, by the way. He's in his study."

Dongho groaned and turned down the hallway next to him, stopping in front of his father's study. He knocked on the door, then opened it. "Father?" he called. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Come in and shut the door." Came the reply.

Dongho walked further into the room, shutting the door behind him. He walked towards the desk, standing in front of it with his arms at his sides. He didn't sit down and his father didn't offer him a seat.

Finally Mr. Shin looked up from his paperwork. "Your mother and I ran into some... old friends today."

Dongho was silent, though he was confused. _What does that have to do with me?_ he thought.

"I suppose 'old friends' is the wrong term. They're more like former business partners." his father continued. "Your mother and I made an arrangement with them before you were born."

"What arrangement?" Dongho blurted out.

"We decided it would be... beneficial to merge our families together."

"And?" Dongho prompted.

"You are our only son, Dongho. Your mother is unable to get pregnant again."

Dongho rolled his eyes, exasperated. _Get to the point._ he thought.

"You are engaged to the Shin's son, Soohyun."

" _What_?!"

"You heard me." Mr. Shin told him.

"B-but-"

"I will hear no more about this, Dongho. You may leave now."

Dongho stared at his father for a moment, then whirled around and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Did your father tell you the news?"

" _Yes!_ " Dongho snarled as he moved past his mother. "Did you know about this - this arranged marriage?"

"Yes, of course. I'm so happy for-"

"Well, I'm not! I'm being forced to marry someone I don't even know!"

"He goes to your school. Find him and get to know him."

Dongho ignored her and walked back into the front room, snatching his backpack off the couch as he walked past. He moved up the stairs quickly and went into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.


	2. 2

Dongho let his head fall forward with a thump. "I don't understand, Xander. Why did they do this to me?"

Alexander, one of Dongho's friends, took a bite of his apple, chewing on it as he considered his answer. "Well, since I'm neither your mother or your father, I can't really answer that question, now can I?"

Dongho threw his crumpled napkin at him. "You know what I mean." he said. "I can't believe that I have to marry someone. I don't even know who Shin Soohyun is!"

"Sure you do." Alexander replied. "He's the boy who's always taking pictures of people."

"What?" Dongho thought about that. The boy Xander was talking about was older than Dongho with black hair. He was always seen wearing a faded sweatshirt, jeans and old, beat up sneakers. His camera was always in the pocket of his sweatshirt, ready for him whenever he wanted it. " _That's_ Soohyun?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"No way." Dongho announced. "There's no way I'm ever going to marry him."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a drama king. It's not the end of the world."

"It might as well be. And 'drama king'? I think the term is 'drama queen'."

"It is. But 'queen' implies that you're female. Which you aren't."

"Thanks for that. I don't think I'd have ever realized I wasn't female if you hadn't told me." Dongho replied sarcastically.

Alexander shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything.

"What am I going to do?"

"Go through with it and hope for the best?"

"Not helping."

"Maybe you could say you already have a boyfriend."

Dongho's eyes lit up. "That might work. You can come over to-"

"Whoa, when did I say that _I'd_ pretend to be your boyfriend?"

"Pleassseee!" Dongho pleaded.

"No. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

Said boyfriend walked over and sat down between them. "What's that about boyfriends?" Kim Kibum asked.

Alexander grinned. "Dongho wants me to pretend to be his boyfriend so he can get out of his arranged marriage."

"Nope. He's going to have to find someone else." Kibum replied.

Dongho stuck his tongue out at Kibum. "You two are the only ones I can ask though."

"That's because we're the only ones who can put up with your attitude."

"What's wrong with my attitude?"

"Nothing. If you like self-centered rich boys."

"Yah! I'm not self-centered." Dongho said, glaring at Kibum.

"Yes, you are."

"I am-"

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Alexander interrupted them. "Now can we change the subject please?"

"Fine." Dongho grumbled.

****

Soohyun raised his camera, taking another picture of Dongho. The younger boy was looking very handsome today with his normally-messy hair neatly combed. His black slacks hugged his backside quite nicely while his shirt clung to him in all the right places.

Soohyun tucked his camera back into his sweatshirt, smiling softly as he watched Dongho. He'd love to know what he was talking to his friends about. _Probably our engagement._ he thought to himself. He'd known the younger boy wouldn't be happy about it, but he was confident in his ability to change Dongho's mind.

 _Shin Dongho, you're going to be mine._ he thought to himself, a sly grin forming on his mouth.


	3. 3

Dongho slammed his locker door shut and turned around, walking out of the school. He shouldered his backpack and started started his walk home.

 _How am I going to get out of this?_ Dongho thought to himself. _I definitely don't want to marry Soohyun._ He thought of his crush, Lee Kiseop. He was known as the Prince of the school because of his good looks. It was too bad that he was already going out with someone though. He idly wondered what it would be like if he were engaged to Kiseop instead of Soohyun.

_"Kiseop, I'm home!"_

_Kiseop, dressed in a pair of pants hanging low on his hips and nothing else, walked into the living room. "Good, you got here just in time. I'm hungry for you, Dongho."_

_Dongho smiled. "Good thing I'm back then." He leaned forward, capturing Kiseop's lips in a kiss, then pushed the other boy down onto their couch...*_

Dongho shook his head. "Like that would ever happen." he muttered. He unlocked his front door and walked in. "I'm home!"

His mother nearly ran into the front room, wringing her hands nervously. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Dongho blinked. "...School."

"Oh yeah. Well, go upstairs and change into something nice."

"Why?"

"We're celebrating your engagement with Soohyun tonight."

"Great." Dongho turned and started trudging up the stairs.

"Wear that suit I bought you, Dongho. It looks so nice on you."

"Whatever."

****

 _It looks nice on me?_ Dongho thought, staring in the mirror at himself. The suit he was wearing didn't fit at all. The pants were at least two sizes too small - he couldn't get them up past his knees - and the shirt and jacket could have easily fit someone four times the size of him.

With a sigh, he walked into his closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue slacks and a white dress shirt, then changed into them. He quickly applied a layer of eyeliner, then tousled his hair a little, hoping he'd achieved the 'just rolled out of bed' look.

Once he was done, he sat down on his bed, propping his chin on his hands. _Guess it's going to be official now. I hope they don't put out an announcement. The last thing I need is the school knowing about my engagement to Soohyun._

A knock startled him out of his thoughts. "It's time to go, Dongho."

"Coming." Dongho muttered. He got up and walked over to his door, stopping briefly. Then he opened the door and walked out.


	4. 4

Dongho followed his parents into their favorite restaurant. Personally, he didn't care for it. All the menus were in Japanese, which he couldn't read. He'd dared to ask for a menu in Korean once; the waitress had laughed in a condescending manner and told him that the menus weren't available in Korean. His parents had ordered for him, and he'd ended up with a plate of shrimp, which he was allergic to.

Mr. Shin led his wife and son through the restaurant and into a back room, pushing the door open.

The room was completely empty except for a large table with three people sitting at it. Dongho recognized Soohyun, but didn't recognize the older couple with him. They must have been his parents.

Dongho's mother clamped her hands on his shoulders and steered him into the seat next to Soohyun. "Play nice, Dongho." she told him, then walked to the front of the table and sat down.

Dongho glanced over at Soohyun, who, surprisingly, wasn't wearing his jeans and sweatshirt. However, Dongho almost wished he had been wearing that. It was better than the outfit he currently wore. "Who dressed you, your grandmother?"

Soohyun glanced down at the brown pants and maroon vest he was wearing. "What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked.

Dongho frowned. "We're supposed to look nice." He tried to ignore how the vest showed off Soohyun's muscular arms, or how the color seemed to deepen his tan.

Soohyun shrugged. "I like it and it's comfortable. That's all that matters, right?"

"You look like you got it out of a dumpster." Dongho informed him.

Soohyun shrugged again. "I don't care. Why do you? It's not like you're wearing this outfit."

"I'm glad I'm not."

"Look, I know you're not happy about this, but you don't have to take it out on me. It wasn't my idea." Soohyun told him.

Dongho sighed. "Sorry, I guess you're right."

"Of course." Soohyun told him, grinning. "I'm always right."

Dongho snorted. "Always?"

"Yeah. The sooner you realize that, the better."

Dongho laughed despite himself. He didn't want to talk to Soohyun, he didn't want to like the older boy...

****

"Bye, Soohyun." Dongho said.

"Bye." Soohyun called as they walked out.


	5. 5

Soohyun walked into school the following morning. Dongho had given him some pretty good information, like he'd never had his first kiss. Soohyun was determined to be the younger boy's first for _everything_.

And, for the first time, Dongho had dropped the smug, over-confident, rich boy act and had given him a glimpse of who he really was.

_"My parents are always too busy to really pay attention to me." Dongho said, looking up at the front of the table, a wistful expression on his face. "Whenever I get in trouble, they just ask me what I did and what it'll cost them to fix it. I'm not sure if they even love me, honestly."_

_Soohyun took a drink of water, trying not to let his anger show on his face. What kind of parents were they, to do this to their son? To make him doubt their love for him? Or was Dongho right? Was he really not loved by his own parents?_

_Dongho scowled. "My parents give me money, they don't give me love, they don't give me attention. Honestly, I can't wait until I turn eighteen and I can move out. Then I won't have to see them unless I want to."_

Soohyun frowned, shaking his head. He would have to make sure that Dongho always felt loved around him. He wouldn't give Dongho any reason to doubt his love for him.

"Hey, Soohyun!"

Soohyun glanced up, seeing two of his friends, Hoon and AJ, walking towards him. "Hey, Hoon, AJ." he replied.

"So, how'd it go last night? Did the little prince even show up?" Hoon asked.

"His name's Dongho, you know." Soohyun replied. "And, yes, he showed up. We even talked."

"Really? What'd he talk about?"

Soohyun shrugged, feeling reluctant to talk about it. He didn't want his friends to know what had really happened. "Just stuff."

AJ made a face. "That's boring."

"Ok, why don't you tell us about your date with Kiseop?" Hoon asked.

AJ grinned. "I'd be glad to. We went to see a horror movie, and, of course, Kiseop would get scared and hide his face in my shirt. It was really cute, but it got me..."

Soohyun tuned AJ out, only half-listening to the other boy. He was glad the other boy had had fun on his date, but he didn't want to hear the details about it, unlike Hoon.


	6. 6

"How'd your night go?"

Dongho looked up from his locker, seeing Kibum and Alexander standing next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. We heard you went on a date with Soohyun." Kibum said, smirking.

"It wasn't a date." Dongho replied. "My parents were there, so were his."

"What's he like?" Alexander asked.

"He's different from what I'd expected."

"How so?"

"I don't know. He just... is."

'Different' was an understatement. He'd had quite an enlightening talk with Soohyun.

_Why do you always carry your camera around?" Dongho asked._

_Soohyun shrugged. "I like to take pictures of people." He didn't mention that the only person he took pictures of was Dongho._

_"Why?"_

_"It's fun. Besides, I try to capture them in moments where you can see who they really are."_

_"...ok." Dongho replied, feeling confused._

_Soohyun grinned. "There's only two ways to see who a person really is. When they're sleeping and when they're talking with a close friend. Clearly I'm not going to be breaking into houses just to take pictures of sleeping people, so I keep my camera with me so I can take pictures of them when they're with their friends."_

_"Well, what if they don't want you to see who they really are?"_

_Soohyun shrugged. "I don't show the pictures to anyone else. Besides, it's too much hassle to go up to people and ask. And then I get pictures of what they want me - and other people - to see."_

_"Oh."_

"Dongho, are you listening to me?"

Dongho blinked. "What?"

Alexander shook his head, exasperated. "Never mind."

"What were you saying? Come on, tell me." Dongho said.

"Nope."

"Yah! Xander, tell me what you said!"

Kibum watched as Alexander took off down the hall, followed by Dongho. He grinned softly and kept walking after them. He was glad that Dongho was acting more his age for once. He'd been trying to act like he was grown up, even though he was only sixteen. It was almost painful to watch - as well as be with - Dongho when he was putting on his 'grown up' act.


	7. 7

Dongho walked into his last class, sitting down in the seat by the windows. He idly gazed out the windows, then blinked when something appeared to flash in the window. "What the..." Dongho looked around, catching Soohyun in the act of putting his camera away. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Yes." Soohyun replied.

"Why?"

"Because you looked really cute just now."

Dongho blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. "Um... Have you taken pictures of me before?"

"Of course. I take pictures of everybody." Soohyun pulled his camera out again. "Smile." he said, raising it to his eye and snapping a button.

Dongho blinked quickly as spots danced across his vision from the flash. "Yah! Let me see that!" he said, lunging towards Soohyun.

"No. Why do you want to see it?"

"I'm going to delete the picture!"

"No, you're not!" Soohyun held the camera out of Dongho's reach.

Dongho stood up and walked over to Soohyun, stretching across the other boy, trying to grab the camera. "Let me see that!"

"No! You're not going to delete the picture."

Dongho slowly became aware of what exactly he was doing. He was practically stretched across Soohyun's lap and pressed against his chest while he tried to grab the camera.

A slow grin spread across Soohyun's face. "You know," he said softly, leaning close to talk into Dongho's ear. "If you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was say so."

Dongho felt his face burn. "Shut up." he muttered, pulling away from Soohyun. "Just keep the stupid photo, it probably doesn't look that good anyways." Ignoring the stares from the other students, he walked back to his seat and sat down just as the teacher walked in.

"Annyong." she said. "Take your books out and turn to chapter ten. We're talking about..."

****

"So, I heard that you were straddling Soohyun in class today."

Dongho scowled at Alexander. "I was not." he said.

"Uh huh. That's not what Eli said."

Dongho rolled his eyes. "Eli always says things like that. Don't pay attention to him."

"I usually don't, but when he mentioned you and Soohyun..."

"We weren't doing anything!"

Alexander slung an arm around Dongho's shoulders. "Fine, you weren't straddling Soohyun in class and he didn't kiss you."

Dongho pushed Alexander's arm off of him. "He didn't kiss me. And since when do you believe what Eli says? He's always exaggerating things."

"I don't believe him usually, but he was in your class and I wasn't, plus you wouldn't tell me the truth about that even if your life depended on it. Needless to say, I'm a little more inclined to believe Eli on this instance." Alexander replied.

Dongho turned away. "What Eli saw, was me trying to get Soohyun's camera."

"Why?"

"He took a picture of me and I wanted to delete it."

"And the kiss?"

"Soohyun was whispering in my ear. He _didn't_ kiss me."

"Right."

Dongho groaned. "I give up." he announced. "You're clearly not believing me, so I'm going to stop trying to convince you."

"Good. Now you're learning."


	8. 8

"Dongho! Soohyun's here to see you!"

Dongho looked up when he heard his mother. Soohyun was here? Why? He sighed and got up, walking downstairs.

Soohyun was sitting on the couch wearing a white tshirt and a pair of blue shorts . "Hey." he said, looking up when Dongho came into view.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"There's a carnival in town. You want to go?"

Dongho bit his lip. It'd been a while since he'd been to a carnival. "Sure. Let me get changed." he said finally.

"Alright."

Dongho went back up to his room and changed into a pair of black slacks and a shirt, then walked downstairs.

Soohyun looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "You look good, but we're going to be outside in the sun. It might be better if you wear shorts or something."

"...Fine." Dongho sighed and turned around. He went back to his room and changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tshirt, making a face at how... casual he looked. He walked back down the steps. "Happy now?"

"Yeah, I am." Soohyun said. "Let's go."

****

Dongho dug around in his pocket, about to pull out his wallet.

"Oh no, you don't." Soohyun said, seeing what he was doing. "I'm paying."

"But-"

"I'm the one who asked you out, so I'm paying."

"This is a date?"

"Yeah. What'd you expect it was? We are getting married after all."

"Oh." Dongho was silent, watching Soohyun.

Soohyun turned around and held his hand out to Dongho. "Let's go."

Dongho hesitated, then took Soohyun's hand. "Alright."

Soohyun smiled and laced his fingers through Dongho's, leading the younger boy into the carnival. "What do you want to ride first?"

****

Dongho checked his watch. "It's getting late." he said. "We'd better get going."

Soohyun pouted playfully. "Trying to get away from me already?"

"No."

"Alright. Let's ride the Ferris Wheel before we leave."

Dongho felt his eyes widen. "Uh, ok."

They walked over to the Ferris Wheel, getting in line.

Dongho stared at the ground in front of him, not wanting Soohyun to notice his discomfort.

"Come on." Soohyun tugged on Dongho's hand and they both got into one of the carts.

Dongho gripped the bar beside him tightly as the Ferris Wheel started moving, keeping his gaze locked on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Soohyun asked.

Dongho contemplated lying, but knew he wouldn't be able to get away with it. He shook his head a little. "No. I'm scared of heights." he admitted.

"Aish. Why didn't you say anything?" Soohyun asked. "I wouldn't have made you go on this."

Dongho didn't say anything. He hadn't wanted to look weak in front of Soohyun.

Soohyun sighed. "Look, if you don't want to do something, just tell me. I won't make fun of you or anything. Even if you're scared. I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be your husband. It's a husband's duty to protect his spouse, isn't it?"

Dongho swallowed around a lump in his throat. Duty. Was that all he was to Soohyun? "You're not married to me yet, though." he said.

"No, I'm not." Soohyun agreed. "I want to protect you, though. Stop trying to be so strong and let me."

Dongho opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when the Ferris Wherl lurched to a stop. "What's happening? Why are we stopping?" he asked, looking around.

"They're probably letting people off and putting more on." Soohyun told him. "Calm down."

"What if that's not it though? What if the Ferris Wheel is broken?"

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." Soohyun ordered.

Dongho hesitated, then did what Soohyun had said. After a minute, he felt Soohyun's hand under his chin, tilting his face up, then a soft pair of lips descended on his.

Dongho's eyes flew open, then he let them flutter close as he hesitantly kissed Soohyun back.

After a minute, Soohyun pulled away. "Feel better?" he asked.

Dongho blushed and nodded.

****

"Thanks for taking me to the carnival, Soohyun." Dongho said.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." Soohyun turned and walked off.


	9. 9

Dongho touched his lips gently. The feel of Soohyun's lips on his still lingered.

"What are you doing?"

Dongho felt his face burn as he realized he was touching his lips in the middle of the lunchroom. "Nothing." he said quickly.

Alexander grinned at him. "Sure." he drawled. "I believe you."

Dongho scowled at him. "No, you don't."

"You're right, I don't. So, what happened?"

"Soohyun kissed me." Dongho admitted after a minute.

"What?"

"We went to a carnival last night and Soohyun took me on the Ferris Wheel."

"Uh, does he know about your fear of heights?"

"He does now." Dongho muttered.

"Alright. Finish what you were saying. I want all the details. Now."

"Well, I didn't tell him that I was scared of heights." Dongho explained. "I didn't want him to see me as weak."

"And?" Alexander prompted.

"Well, clearly, he figured out something was wrong. I told him and started freaking out when the Ferris Wheel stopped, so he kissed me."

"Seriously? He kissed you so you wouldn't have a meltdown on the Ferris Wheel?" Alexander repeated. "That's... not very romantic."

"It wasn't meant to be romantic, I think." Dongho said, ignoring Alexander as he gestured at him to shut up. "The kiss was meant to help calm me down. But I really didn't like what he'd said before that. It was-"

"What didn't you like about what I said?"

Dongho jumped at the unexpected voice, nearly falling out of his seat.

Soohyun caught him, wrapping his arms around Dongho's waist. "Careful." he said softly. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Dongho blushed as he pulled himself back into his seat, then tried to pull away. "Thanks. You, uh, you can let go now."

"Do I have to?" Soohyun asked. He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around the younger boy's waist. "Now, what were you talking about?"

"...You said it was a husband's duty to protect his spouse." Dongho said quietly. "Is that all I am to you? A duty?"

Soohyun sighed. "I suppose that was the wrong choice of words." he said. "And, to answer your question, no I don't consider you a duty."

Dongho was unconvinced. "Ok."

Soohyun grabbed Dongho's wrist. "Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just stand up."

Dongho sighed, then stood up slowly.

Soohyun grabbed the younger boy around the waist, then kissed him hard, his tongue moving along the seam of Dongho's lips.

There was an audible thunk as Alexander dropped his chopsticks on the floor.

"Get a room, you two!"

The mood broken, the two boys pulled apart.

Dongho turned red, as he sat down, wishing he could sink through the floor.

Soohyun looked around and spotted Kim Eli sitting with his arm around his boyfriend, Kevin. Both boys wore identical grins, though Kevin looked a little embarrassed at what Eli had said.

"Feeling jealous, Eli?" Soohyun asked.

"What, of you and Dongho? Not a chance." Eli replied.

Dongho reached up, fisting his hand in Soohyun's sweatshirt, and yanked hard, pulling the older boy down into the seat next to him. "Why'd you do that?"

"To let everyone know that you're my boyfriend." Soohyun replied.

"Couldn't you have chosen a better way to do that?"

"Yeah," Alexander added. "Why not just put an ad in the newspaper? Maybe shout it from the top of the school?"

Dongho groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Don't give him any ideas, Xander."


	10. 10

Dongho shut his locker, coming face to face with Soohyun.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Soohyun pouted. "What, I can't see you?"

Dongho rolled his eyes. "And, I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

"What movie?"

Soohyun leaned closer to him. "How about a romance?" he said. "We could sit in the back where no one can see us."

Dongho rolled his eyes. "And what would we do in the back?"

"Well, we definitely wouldn't be watching the movie." Soohyun replied.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass."

"You're no fun." Soohyun told him.

"I know." Dongho replied.

"Come on." Soohyun pressed close to Dongho, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist. "It'll be fun. Just imagine us sitting in the dark, all alone, no one around us..."

Dongho felt his breath catch. "And that's exactly why I don't want to go." he said, trying to pull away from Soohyun.

"You're going to be mine, Dongho." Soohyun told him, tightening his grip. "Sooner or later, I will have you."

Dongho shivered a little at the possessive tone in Soohyun's voice. No one had ever talked to him like this before. "Not right now, you're not." he told him.

Soohyun raised his hand and pressed it against Dongho's cheek, turning his head so he could lean in and kiss him. When he pulled away, he smiled softly. "Maybe. Maybe not." he said, then pulled away. "I'll pick you up at six." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Dongho stared after him, dazed, then realized what Soohyun had said. "Yah! I never said that I'd go with you!"

Soohyun didn't look back, just kept walking.


	11. 11

Soohyun arrived at Dongho's house five minutes before six. He glanced in the mirror, checking his appearance. His usual sweatshirt and jeans had been traded for a white tank top under a black tshirt, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. His hair was no longer carefully combed, in fact it had been carefully tousled and spiked. Black fingerless gloves adorned each hand. Black eyeliner had been applied around each eye, making them stand out more.

He opened his car door and got out, walking towards Dongho's house.

****

*Knock knock*

"I got it." Dongho said, walking to the front door and opening it. "Can I help you?" he asked the young man standing at the door.

"You ready to go?"

" _Soohyun_?" Dongho asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah." He grinned at Dongho.

"What did you _do_ to yourself? You look - different."

"One of my friends gave me a makeover."

" _Why?_ I thought we were going to a movie?"

"Ah, so you _did_ want to go."

"Th-that's not what I said." Dongho sputtered.

"To answer your question, I decided to take you to a club."

"Why?"

"To dance."

"You can dance?"

"Yeah." Soohyun replied. "And I asked your friends. You can dance and you aren't doing anything tonight. There's no school tomorrow, which means you have no excuse to not go."

Dongho groaned. "Fine. Let me go get changed."

"I'm coming with you then."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I'm going to help you pick something out."

"No." Dongho said firmly. "Stay here." He didn't give Soohyun a chance to reply, just turned around and walked to his room.


	12. 12

Dongho walked into his bedroom and pulled out a white tshirt and the only pair of blue jeans he owned. He stripped down to his boxers and was about to start changing when his door burst open and Soohyun walked in.

"What are you _doing_?" Dongho exclaimed. "I thought I told you to stay downstairs."

Soohyun flopped down on his bed. "Your father came in and started grilling me."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"He was asking me about my father's company. How big it was, how much money we had."

"That sounds like him." Dongho grabbed the jeans and pulled them on, frowning as he fastened them around his waist.

Soohyun sat up, his eyes roaming over Dongho's naked torso. "You should leave the shirt off." he said.

Dongho rolled his eyes. "May I ask why?"

"Because you look hot." Soohyun stood up and walked over to Dongho. "On second thought, maybe you should just stay here. I don't want anyone else to see the way you look right now."

Dongho pulled the tshirt on. "You wanted me to go, I'm going. Now come on."

****

Dongho pushed his way through the crowd, looking for Soohyun.

"Hey, gorgeous. Where are you going?" An arm wrapped around Dongho's waist, pulling him back against an uncomfortably warm body.

"Let me go." Dongho said, trying to pull away.

"Oh, don't be that way, beautiful."

"Unhand him now."

Dongho looked towards the voice. "Soohyun!"

Soohyun glared at the man holding Dongho. "Let go of my boyfriend right now."

The man laughed. "I don't think I will. I rather like him."

"You asked for it." Soohyun clenched his hand into a fist and punched the man in the jaw.

The man let go of Dongho, stumbling backwards. "Why you little-"

"Taehyun, stop it." Another man stepped out of the crowd, grabbing the first man. "Leave them alone." To Dongho and Soohyun he said, "I'm sorry, guys. My friend is really drunk."

"Get him out of here." Soohyun said coldly.

The man bowed and led his friend away, despite the other man's protests.

Dongho glared at Soohyun. "I can't believe you. You drag me to this club, then you leave me. What are-Mphh!"

Soohyun pulled Dongho to him and crushed his mouth against the younger boy's mouth, kissing him hard. "You're mine." he said when he pulled away. "I'm not going to let you go."

Dongho scowled at him. "You really think kissing me is going to solve this?"

"Maybe." Soohyun dipped his head and kissed Dongho softly. "Come on. Let's get out of here."


	13. 13

"Hey." Alexander sat down in front of Dongho. "I heard Soohyun took you to a club. How'd it go?"

"It was alright. We went, we danced, we went home."

"Really? Nothing happened then?"

"...No."

"That's funny. Me and Kibum went to a club last night and I could have sworn I saw a guy who looked a lot like you being dragged out by a guy who looked a lot like Soohyun."

"How did you recognize him?" Dongho asked, then covered his mouth.

Alexander grinned. "So it was you. And, to answer your question, I didn't recognize him. I just knew that if you were there, Soohyun would've been there. The guy's more possessive of you than a mother bear with her cubs."

"He is not!"

"Uh huh. So what happened after you two left?"

_Soohyun pulled Dongho's tshirt over his head, then tossed it on the floor. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the side of Dongho's neck, nipping and biting on the sensitive skin._

_Dongho groaned, throwing his head back. "S-Soohyun." he gasped._

_Soohyun moved his mouth down Dongho's neck, licking and sucking at the skin. "Yeah?"_

_"What a-are you - ah! - doing?"_

_"I'm making sure you know that you're mine." Soohyun rubbed one of Dongho's nipples, rolling it between his fingers until it was hard, then did the same to the other nipple._

_Dongho groaned softly, arching his back..._

"...ho? Are you listening to me?"

"Wha?" Dongho shook his head.

Alexander smirked. "What were you thinking about."

Dongho blushed. "Nothing." he said.

"Uh huh. Did something happen between you and Soohyun?"

 _You could say that._ "No."

"Right. I'll get the details from you sooner or later."

"No, you won't!"

Alexander pouted. "Come on. I tell you all about me and Kibum."

"Yeah, even though I've said that I don't want to hear about you and Kibum!"

"Just tell me!"

Dongho shook his head and stood up. "No."


	14. 14

Soohyun sat down between AJ and Hoon. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Hoon said, looking up.

AJ didn't say anything, just grunted as he kept eating.

"So, what'd you do with Dongho?"

_Soohyun smirked down at Dongho, his hands on either side of the younger boy's head. He leaned down, pressing their bare chests together as he kissed him._

"Soohyun? Are you alright?"

Soohyun blinked. "What? Oh, yeah."

Hoon smirked. "So, what happened with Dongho?"

"I took him to a club."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Hoon would like to know if you got laid or not." AJ said.

_Soohyun wrapped his hand around Dongho's erection, moving his hand slowly up and down, rubbing his thumb against the leaking head._

_"Uh," Dongho grunted, his hips thrusting upwards against Soohyun's hand. "That f-feels so g-good, Soohyun."_

_Soohyun smirked and leaned down. He slowly licked the tip of Dongho's member, moving his hands to the other boy's hips to hold him down as he started moving._

"-hyun! Are you listening to me?"

Soohyun blinked. "Sorry," he grumbled. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

Hoon glanced over at AJ, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Guess that answers my question, then."

Soohyun didn't answer.


	15. 15

Dongho walked into his last class, trying to ignore the heated look he was getting from Soohyun, and sat down.

_Dongho threw his head back, moaning softly as Soohyun pressed his finger deeper inside him._

_"Does that feel good?" Soohyun asked him._

_Dongho could only nod._

_"Good." Soohyun pressed another finger inside him, scissoring his fingers inside the younger boy._

_Dongho bit his lip, clutching the sheets beneath him. "I-I'm ready, Soohyun."_

_"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."_

_"Y-yeah, I-I'm sure. I want you in me."_

_"Alright." Soohyun pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Dongho's entrance, then slid in._

"Mr. Shin!"

Dongho blinked in surprise. "Uh, what?"

The teacher sighed. "I know this class isn't very entertaining, Mr. Shin, but do try to pay attention." She turned away, going to another student.

Soohyun smirked knowlingly at Dongho, then winked at him.


	16. 16

Dongho put his books into his locker, still thinking of what had happened the previous night.

_Dongho groaned, lifting his hips up, taking Soohyun deeper inside him as he met the older boy's thrusts._

_"Does it feel good?" Soohyun asked._

_"Y-yes." Dongho gasped._

_Soohyun reached down, wrapping his hand around Dongho's erection, slowly moving his hand up and down._

_"Ah!" Dongho arched his back, closing his eyes in pleasure. "G-gonna cum!"_

_"Then cum." Soohyun said softly, thrusting into Dongho, brushing against a spot inside him._

_The younger boy moaned as colors burst in front of his eyes as he started cumming hard, coating his chest and Soohyun's hand._

_Soohyun thrust into Dongho one more time, then started cumming inside him, moaning._

"Hey, you alright?"

"Huh?" Dongho blinked, seeing the smiling face of Lee Kiseop.

"Are you alright?" Kiseop repeated. "You were just standing there staring into your locker."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine, thanks."

"No problem." Kiseop said, then walked off.

"What was that about?"

Dongho jumped when he heard Soohyun's voice beside him. "What'd you do? Walk through the wall?" he blurted out.

Soohyun grinned. "Maybe. What was Kiseop talking to you about?"

"He was seeing if I was alright."

"Is that it?"

Dongho paused. Was that jealousy he heard in Soohyun's voice? "Are you... jealous?"

"Maybe." Soohyun growled. "I don't like seeing you talking with other guys. Especially guys that you've had a crush on."

Dongho groaned. "Who told you that?"

"Your friend Xander isn't exactly quiet. I heard him talking to his boyfriend."

"I'm going to kill him." Dongho grumbled.

"No, you're not. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Great."


	17. 17

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"No, not yet."

"When can I open them?"

"When I tell you." Soohyun replied.

Dongho sighed. "Fine."

Soohyun gripped the younger boy's hand tighter as he helped him walk. "Ok. You can open your eyes now."

Dongho opened his eyes, then frowned as he looked around. "Where are we?" They were standing in a small, secluded park.

"I used to come here when I was a child." Soohyun said. He walked over to one of the swings and sat down. "Come on. Swing with me."

Dongho eyed the swings. "Why?"

"Because it's fun." Soohyun started pumping his legs, moving the swing higher.

Dongho reluctantly walked over and sat on the remaining swing, then tried to copy Soohyun. His swing moved jerkily, then started going smoother as Dongho got the hang of it.

Soohyun grinned, leaning back in the swing, feeling the wind going through his hair. His eyes opened when he heard Dongho cry out.

"Yah! You didn't tell me the swing would go so high!" Dongho clutched the chains as he stared down at the ground.

"Don't push so hard next time." Soohyun told him. "Stop moving your legs, you'll stop soon."

Dongho nodded, closing his eyes as he stopped moving his legs. Soon, he could feel his feet dragging on the ground.

Soohyun jumped out of his swing, dropping to the ground in a graceful arc. "Come on."

Dongho eyed his hand. "What now?"

"Just get up." Soohyun said.

Dongho reached forward and grabbed Soohyun's hand, letting out a gasp as the older boy tugged him off of the swing.

Soohyun pulled him over to a slide. "You want to go on this?"

"Afraid of heights, remember?" Dongho reminded him. "I'd prefer to keep my feet on the ground, thanks."

"Ok. Wait here then." Soohyun walked to the other side of the slide and climbed up the ladder. Soon, he came shooting down the smooth surface of the slide and fell down onto the pavement, where he lay unmoving.

Dongho walked over to Soohyun, feeling a little worried. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Soohyun's eyes opened and he reached up to grab Dongho's wrists, tugging the boy down on top of him. "I am now." He rolled them both over so that he was on top, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Dongho's. "I love you." he said when he pulled away.

Dongho stared up at him. "What?"

"I love you, Shin Dongho."

Dongho sat up, pushing Soohyun off of him. "Really?"

Soohyun nodded, then stood up, digging in his pocket.

Dongho watched the older boy pull a small black box out of his pocket. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Maybe. What do you think it is?" Soohyun asked.

Dongho didn't answer him. He had no idea what to say. Was Soohyun going to _propose_ to him?

Soohyun got down on one knee in front of Dongho, then opened the box. A simple silver ring lay in it. "I know it's already been arranged, but I wanted to ask you anyway. Dongho, will you marry me?"

"I... I... Yes!" Dongho exclaimed.

Soohyun stood up and slid the ring onto Dongho's finger. "Good." He cupped Dongho's cheek and pulled him forward into another kiss...

"I give you, Mr. And Mr. Shin!"

Dongho pulled away from Soohyun, blushing a little as he heard claps and cheers from his friends and family. He could see Alexander clapping the hardest, while Kibum smiled softly beside him. Dongho grinned. With any luck, there'd be another wedding soon.

"Ready for our honeymoon?" Soohyun whispered into his ear.

Dongho blushed. "Yeah, I am."


End file.
